David Ho
Category:Protagonists David Ho, or 'Dave' to his friends, is the main male protagonist of the Alternative Universe, Downtown Mesa, and acts as John Wong's partner. Currently, he is employed at Wok Diner and will do freelance work for VPT. He is the Alternative Universe counterpart of Austin Ho; as a result, he is the hero of the story. Personality David Ho has been destined to become the alternative successor to Austin, and as such inherits many of his traits but to a more extreme conditon. At the start of the series, David is manly, willing to fight, and a bit distracted - almost the complete opposite of John, excluding the slight immaturity they both share. He often expresses how he feels about situations very pointedly, cussing a lot. David prefers to use the direct approach, often, which sometimes works and sometimes fails miserably. However, David can be very suave and show some manners, especially in regards towards Vadina, Piratan, and Tim. David is always there to defend his friends and his country, no matter what, and is remarkably flippant and sarcastic towards villains. He has a strong weakness towards beautiful woman, but will smoothly cover up his lustful thoughts by replacing them as being thoughts of 'Murica, or ponies, or video games. David is skilled in many arts, including handling weapons, being a waitor, piloting bizarre aircraft, but still needs to learn how to slow dance. It is worth noting David presently has the power to break the fourth wall - often times he will point out cliches or plot holes in storylines that other characters would not have noticed. This could very well make Dave have semi-godlike powers and can see into other universes or dimensions, but this is likely a bullshit theory and that Dave is merely smart enough to recognize a plot hole. Appearance David is of Vietnamese and American descent, much like his otherworldly counterpart, Austin Ho. He is known for his exaggerated expressions (which contrast sharply to John's limited expressions) and his hair, which Tim sometimes calls as a 'faux-Bieber style' (before Bieber began gelling his hair): it is smooth, flat, and falls to his forehead, giving it something of a bowl cut shape, without the straightness. His main outfit is a varying number of t-shirt logos (most of which can be bought at Hot Topic, for the fans) over a black (presumably leather) jacket, though sometimes Dave will don a blue jacket with yellow lightning strips down the arms. He always wears shorts, usually khaki shorts, which he claims are for 'walking convenience'. When dressed for formal occasions, David will either don a pinstripe tuxedo or have a stylish striped sweater, both times replacing his usual shorts for matching pants and shoes. At one point, Dave became black. His regular haircut became faded and very short, and though he kept his usual clothing, everything else changed: he was more muscular, his eyebrows thinner, and had managed to grow a goatee somehow. At another point, Dave turned white. Here, Dave gains the apperance of a blonde-haired young man, with a cross dangling on his neck, which leads to this conversation: : David: How did I get this gold necklace with a T on it? : Piratan: That's a cross. : David: Across from where? However, after extensive surgery by Tim, Dave transformed back into his regular Asian form and remains as such. Abilities Having been both a Wok Diner waitor for two years and a "protector of normality, purger of all things weird" for even longer, Dave has significant abilities. '''Endurance: '''Whether by luck or sheer strength, Dave seems to take plenty of hits and recover from them just as easily more often than not. Even after being injured several times, Dave can still manage to kick an opponent's ass. Though Dave on the whole suffers from a lack of speed, his ability to take almost anything thrown at him well makes up for this. '''Hellyeahgoddamnitbullshittitsbitchmyassfoulassasshatbitchshitassclown: '''Dave's weapon of choice. It is a slender sniper rifle with red marks down the stock, and a gold tint on the bolt. Even in close range, Dave is especially good with Hellyeah, which gives him expert marksmanship, in contrast to Austin Ho, who presumably cannot do much good with ranged weapons. '''Floor Treadmill Cheez-it Mouth Guitar Hero: '''David's second weapon of choice, a longsword with extreme endurance - it can be bent in several directions without once breaking. Despite being a fairly heavy weapon, Dave is able to wield it easily, which allows him to land chain attacks and counter enemies' attacks (called Marth Countah). Trivia *Like Austin Ho, David's sternum appears to be his main weakpoint (other than his groin). *David is an unofficial member of Hard Jamzzz Inc., often there to open up the show in an epic way or dish out a keyboard solo. *His favorite soda is Dr. Pepper.